A is for Apologise
by spoodle monkey
Summary: A is for apologise, B is for Borrowed...K is for Kiss JackIanto slash Warnings: Contains some sexual situations! But only slight
1. The alphabet

**Disclaimer: Nope, dont own Torchwood...or Xena for that matter.**

**A/N- This is slash. I will be turning some of these into slightly longer chapters, it all depends on when i get around to it though. Some of these include sexual situations, but nothing overly graphic, but you have been warned! **

**APOLOGISE**

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" The body is still in his arms as he sobs, rocking back and forth as though urging them to open their eyes.

"Please, please!" He begs, the great Captain Jack, reduced to pleading and he's never felt sorrow like this, never thought he could.

"Come back to me! I'm so sorry!" But he hadn't planned on Ianto Jones lying still in his arms, face ashen and shirt stained crimson.

**BORROWED**

"I have absolutely no idea what it is." Ianto muttered, handing the small device to Tosh.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen before. And you said it fell out of the rift?" Ianto nodded, taking back the alien device.

"Well, I know what it looks like." The pair shot Owen a glare, fully knowing what Owen was going to say.

"Do you reckon Jack will know what it is?"

"Know what, what is?" Ianto glanced up as the man in question appeared out of nowhere. He held up the device, watching as confusion was replaced by a grin that sent shivers down his spine. "Oh, I used to have one of those." He took it from Ianto, turning it over in his hands.

"What is it then?" Ianto asked. Jack leaned forwards to whisper in his ear, smirking as the Welsh man turned bright red. "Perhaps you should show me how it works- in private." Jack smirked, dragging Ianto and the device off to his office.

"We'll be borrowing this!"

"I knew it!" Owens delighted call was met by a locked door.

CROSS 

He'd never really seen Jack furious before, and half out of his mind it scared and exhilarated him. Because Jack wasn't just mad for the invasion of their minds, he was furious for Adam planting those thoughts and feelings in Ianto's mind.

And he's not going to remember it later, mind wiped of any trace of Adam, how it made him feel to be looked after for once, but sitting, searching through files for any trace of their missing time, he strangely feels closer to Jack than ever.

Jack's hanging over his shoulder as though he's about to disappear or break, even if neither of them know where the over protective feelings are coming from- it just feels right.

DEAF 

The others are humouring him as he stumbles around. It could be worse, he could be blind or this could be permanent. It still scares him though.

Jack appears in his line of vision, holding up a piece of paper, message scribbled on it quickly.

They're going out, he realises with dismay. But he masks any emotion quickly, nodding his head in understanding and returning to his work. Just because he's temporarily out of commission, doesn't mean that the world stops. He'll just have to continue to research the thing that did this to him, find a way to reverse it.

It takes Ianto a moment to realise that while the others have left, Jack is still standing there, watching him. He raises an eyebrow as though to ask Jack what he's still doing there.

The other man shrugs and sits down, pulling half of the textbooks towards him. The sentiment is appreciated and much more then he had expected, so he smiles and digs back into the work, no longer feeling as isolated as he had since this had happened.

EVEREST 

"How the bloody hell did a weevil survive out here?" Ianto shouted above the wind, parka pulled tight around him.

"I have no idea." Jack yelled back. "Lets just hurry up and find the damn thing."

"It's freezing." Jack smirked, tossing an arm over Ianto's shoulders.

"I could warm you up if you wanted." The younger man rolled his eyes, but didn't move away from his touch.

"The faster we find the weevil, the faster we can get off this mountain." He was in no hurry.

FRENCH 

A moan escaped his lips as he was pushed up against the filing cabinet. Lips attached themselves to his neck, biting and sucking as hands traced his body slipping under his waistband.

"That was so hot." Hot was the warm breath puffed against his ear before the mouth travels downwards again.

If Ianto had known this could happen to Jack, he would have started speaking French a long time ago.

GLITTER 

"It fell through the rift just outside of London, I told them we'd…what?"

"Ianto…what's that in your hair?"

"…Nothing. Now as I was saying-"

"Is that…glitter?"

"No."

"How did you get glitter in your hair?"

"I don't know; Owen stop laughing!"

"What do you have for me?"

"Morning Jack…what's in your hair? Are those…sparkles?"

"I believe they are." **Smirk**

"Mystery solved then."

"Shut up Owen."

HELPLESS 

It wasn't permanent. He just had to keep telling himself that. It just didn't make it any easier.

This time wasn't as bad as some of the others, instead of being mauled, he'd only been shot. Less painful than some of the other deaths.

But sitting there, waiting for Jack to miraculously come back to life, Ianto wished that he could find some way of saving Jack from the pain of being ripped from death again.

INSANITY 

Ianto had never been so convinced that Jack was no completely all there, when he had been approached with the 'red cap'. Even more so however, when the French maid outfit had been waiting for him after work one day.

The hat had been odd, but even if he doubted his boss' sanity, the dress had proven useful. Perhaps that made him crazy too.

JEALOUSY 

He didn't consider himself a jealous man; he couldn't be if he wanted to continue his relationship with Jack.

John, Gwen, the names kept piling up, higher and higher. He kept a mental list of them. How even though he and Jack were actually managing to form a proper relationship and not just one that was a shag every once and awhile, it didn't stop his boss and lover from straying.

And after all the others left, he was still there, ignoring his own hurt and feeling of betrayal to help Jack heal, because he was raised to believe, that in relationships, you were supposed to push your own pain aside and help the other person, if you truly loved them. So he did.

KISS 

"Ianto! Ianto! Come on, wake up!" The Welsh man remained still on the bed.

"I've tried everything, even poured cold water on him." Owen sighed, in frustration, putting away his medical kit.

"I don't see what else we can do. Everyone I've contacted has never heard of anything like this before."

"It's like he's asleep." Jack sat down on the bed, carding his fingers through the short hair.

"All his vitals are strong."

"Reminds me of sleeping beauty." Gwen may have been onto something. It wasn't like they had anything to lose. Jack leaned forwards, pausing then pressed his lips to the ones below him. Nothing happened.

"We probably shouldn't tell Ianto about this." Jack announced, pulling back. It hadn't worked; they were running out of options.

"Tell Ianto what?" Blurry eyes stared up at him, confused.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

**LUCK **OR **LIE**

His luck had run out, he mused idly as the building began collapsing around him.

"Ianto!" Jacks voice was muffled from the destruction, they wouldn't make it in time. He couldn't move, pinned beneath a support beam and all he could think was how he would be one more person that left Jack. He didn't want to do that to the other man.

"Ianto!" A worried face appeared above him. He had wanted to spare Jack the pain of seeing him die, but the other man seemed able to read his mind, as always. "Don't worry, we'll have you out of here soon."

Jack didn't lie to him often.

MASK 

It fell through the rift unexpectedly, filed away with the other artefacts under Ianto's careful watch. An ancient tribal mask or sorts that catches the Welsh's attention and sparks an excitement in him that had faded when Jack disappeared, left them alone, left him.

The first week they have it, the security system is on the fritz, Owen is attacked by a giant preying mantis and he sprains his wrist.

It takes them a while, but they soon realise that the mask is causing their problems, so Ianto grudgingly disposes of it appropriately and resigns himself to paperwork.

The next week, Jack returns.

NIGHTMARES 

Jack remembers the first time he was woken in the middle of the night, by his bedmate tossing and turning. He had been tempted to kick him out, when Ianto had whimpered and he had realised that it was no ordinary dream.

He had had no idea what to do, wrapping his arms around the younger man and hoping his presence was enough to calm him. He had only wished that he could have done more.

OUTSIDER 

John had come back expecting to re-kindle his relationship with Jack. He hadn't expected the pretty boy that seemed glued to his ex's side.

And he knew the look in Jack's eyes, every time he looked at Ianto. That look had only been briefly directed at him and while he missed it, it was obvious that the pretty boy wasn't about to be replaced, especially by the likes of him.

With all the places he'd travelled, he'd never felt like so much of an outsider before he saw Jack again.

POISON 

When Ianto had fallen ill, poisoned by something that had dropped through the rift, Jack had set out to find the antidote. He'd searched everywhere, even with the doctor, knowing time was running out. And it was scary, but he felt the exact moment when Ianto had died, a tearing in his heart.

In a last ditch effort, he bent time, travelling back and taking the poison himself, because there was only one Ianto and he could always come back.

QUESTIONS 

"Ask the question sir Percival and I shall be healed." Jack placed himself between Ianto and the man, gun raised.

"What question Ianto?"

"Sir Percival?" Ianto repeated. "Do you believe that I'm sir Percival?"

"Do you deny me the right to be healed?" The man stepped forwards, hand reached out. Jack planted his feet firmly, acting as a barrier; this man was not getting any closer.

"I am not sir Percival. I can't heal you." Jack shot him a look over his shoulder, asking to be filled in. "He believes he is the Fisher King."

"If he came out of the rift, he could be for all we know."

RAIN 

He figured out not long after he came back, that Ianto had taken up jogging every morning before work. It had taken a lot of bribery to get the information out of Tosh, but once he did, he set to work planning on how best to use it.

The surprised look on Ianto's face when Jack had shown up at his apartment to join him on his run had well been worth it, the rain however, had been unexpected, catching them off guard on their way back.

But the trip wasn't a complete loss, Jack discovered, when they returned to the apartment, clothes sticking to their bodies- and wow, he'd missed Ianto.

They were very late for work that day.

SEARCH 

"How did you manage to lose it?"

"I don't know- I only took it off for a second."

**Sigh** "I'll help you look."

"Maybe it's under the desk?"

"I'll look under there. (pause) Jack, what are you doing?"

"Looking."

"I highly doubt that it's in my pants."

TOUCH 

It was times like these, when Ianto was laid up in his bed, ribs wrapped with bandages, that Jack couldn't leave his side. He didn't mind, in fact, he needed it. Needed to know that they were okay, that they had made it through again.

Times when Jack had his arms wrapped securely around Ianto and they didn't have to move.

UNDER 

A pleased moan escaped his lips as he stretched out on top of the other man, skin on skin, shooting bursts of pleasure through him.

Fingernails dug into his back, urging him closer.

"Jack." His name comes out as a gasp. Smirking, he slowly makes his way down the pale body, tongue and lips teasing gently, making his lover writhe underneath him. Eyes darkened with lust, watch him, bobbing his head, cheeks hollowed as he sucks.

"Jack! I'm going to-" Fingers clench in his hair as Ianto squeezes his eyes shut.

He woke with a start, heart beating wildly in his chest. Taking a moment to figure out where he was, Jack reached under the covers to finish what his over active imagination had started.

VAGUE 

"Jack?"

"Yeah Gwen?"

"You and Ianto…are you two…?"

"Are we what?"

"Sleeping together?"

"Would it matter if we were?"

"…no."

"We used to-"

"Oh, good."

"But now we go out as well."

WEDDING 

Jack watched as Ianto wandered around the hub, cleaning up the others messes while filing away random paper work. The other man, sensing his stare, glanced up, smiling, before returning to his work.

Standing, he made his way around his desk, making his way silently over to Ianto, waiting until the other man had his face buried in a folder to wrap his arms around the thin waist.

"You should take a break." He felt Ianto chuckle, hands resting lightly on his own.

"If I don't get this done, I'll be here all night." That wouldn't be so bad, to have the other man there with him all night. Something told him though, that there wouldn't be any fun had.

"Just a short break, come on." Jack pulled back, grasping Ianto's hand and tugging him from his work. "I have something for you."

"Another red cap?"

"Not this time." Jack smirked, leading him over to a chair. "Sit." Ianto raised an eyebrow, but sat nonetheless.

"You truly are strange." Ianto muttered, smile on his face.

"Yeah, but it's why you love me."

"True." Ianto glanced around suspiciously. "So, is it another French maids costume?" He looked up when Jack didn't reply. "Jack?"

"Marry me, Ianto." He blurted out, nervousness creeping over him, an unfamiliar feeling. Ianto stared at him in surprise, mouth hanging open. Going down on one knee, he kept eye contact, pulling a small box out of his pocket.

"What?"

"Marry me, Ianto." He repeated, opening the box.

"Sure." The other man nodded.

"Sure?"

"I guess so." A wide grin slid across Ianto's face, matched by Jacks.

"Alright."

XENA 

Jack had been excited when the strange warrior woman had appeared out of the rift. Something about an old American show that he used to watch. So he'd been excited for Jack.

Being kidnapped by a supposedly fictional character, however, had not been on his list of things to do that day. Do Jacks laundry, restock coffee, make Jacks toes curl with pleasure- nope, kidnapped was not on the list. Apparently this Xena was evil. At least in his books she was.

"I'm not going back there!" he would have pointed out that they didn't even know how to send her back, but was currently gagged and tied to a drain pipe.

Then Jack burst in, ready to kill something and he had suddenly found himself with a rather sharp sword pressed to his throat.

"Let him go." And if he weren't terrified that he was about to lose his head, he would have been so turned on by the protective growl in the other mans voice.

"Where is Gabrielle? Give me Gabrielle." Understanding dawned in Jacks eyes as he slowly lowered his gun.

"Give me Ianto and we'll help you find Gabrielle." Jacks eyes locked on his own, calming him, assuring him that everything would be all right.

"Why should I trust you?" Good question. The blade was pressed closer, nicking his skin. He sucked in a panicked breath, fighting the fear as Jacks eyes widened.

"Because he is my Gabrielle." He had no idea what that meant, but it worked, the sword was removed and he suddenly found himself with a face full of a familiar coat as his bonds were undone and the gag removed.

Jack checked the small cut, satisfied it wasn't serious, before pulling him into a crushing hug. But still he felt compelled to ask.

"Who is Gabrielle?"

YESTERDAY 

The first day, Gwen died on the job. They'd mourned, and killed the thing that killed her and felt indescribable rage. Then he'd woken up.

The second day, Ianto had assured him that it had been a nightmare and Gwen walked in, alive and well. Then he'd noticed that the day was playing out exactly the way his dream had. When they went out, he took Ianto with them instead, making Gwen stay behind. Owen and Ianto had been shoved off a building by the suspect they had been pursuing.

The fifth day, Jack came to the conclusion that it wasn't a dream. Every member of his team had died at least once, so he'd given them all the day off, taking care of the problem himself. Ianto phoned later to tell him that Tosh's apartment had caught on fire. She'd been inside.

By the twenty-ninth day, he had resigned himself to finding a way to stopping the loop in what little time he had before one of his friends died.

Forty-seven days in, Jack was just tired. Ianto was the one that ended up breaking down his door when he tried to lock himself in. Since the day would be repeating itself anytime then, he'd done what he'd been wanting to do for weeks; kissed the other man.

Surprisingly enough, Ianto kissed him back and he'd have to remember that for when he escaped the stupid time loop. Then Gwen had been electrocuted and it had all begun again.

He ended up getting shot, protecting Ianto on the fifty-second day. He'd woken up in his bed, ribs wrapped in bandages, confused. Then the others had filed in and he realised that the day he'd been living over and over, was finally yesterday.

ZERO 

10- "Come on Tosh- find that deactivation code!"

9-"What- what if I shoot it? Get back, it will work!"

"Jack don't! That could trigger the explosion for all we know!"

"Then what do you propose Ianto?"

8-"How do we know this will work?"

"It worked before, didn't it?"

"You'd better be right."

7-"Hold the weevil off, I'll get to the rift!"

"I'm going with you!"

"Ianto-"

"I'm going."

6-"…"

"I know why you wanted us to stay there."

"It would have worked."

"And we would have lost you. I was not about to let you sacrifice yourself."

"I would have come back."

"You don't know that."

5-"Ianto wait here."

"It makes no difference where I am if this doesn't work."

"…I know, just, please?"

"Alright."

4- "Where is it? Damn! Where the hell is it? Where the hell is the rift?"

3- "Oh bloody hell, I don't care what Jack says. I'm not waiting here."

2- "Ianto?"

"Thought you might need a hand."

"I told you to stay back."

"Yes, I believe you did."

"…Thank you."

"The rift!"

"Throw it! Quickly!"

"I love you!"

"I love you too-!"

ZERO


	2. K is for Kiss

Disclaimer: Nope dont own.

**K IS FOR KISS**

The other man is sitting at the computers, engrossed in his work when Jack wanders out of his office. The others are out on assignment, so he took his time watching him, amused when Ianto begins muttering softly under his breath.

Silently he creeps up behind the younger man, settling a hand on his shoulder, disappointed when Ianto does not jump in surprise.

"I thought you went with the others?" Sometimes he wonders how Ianto feels about being left behind most of the time, but the Welsh man never brings it up so he usually forgets.

"Nope, this way I get you all to myself." This time Ianto sends him an exasperated look before turning back to his work.

"We're working." He reminds Jack, but amusement colours his voice so Jack continues.

"At least let me take you out for lunch." Ianto shoots him a look, clearly remembering how their first and only date went. Torchwood had managed to interrupt them every time.

"Alright." Ianto agrees finally and Jack can tell that he's fighting a smile. "Just let me finish up my work here." He gestures at a small gold box that they had found the previous week. They had not been able to open it, so it had been pushed to the back of the work pile.

"Still haven't been able to open it?" He asks, picking it up and tossing it around before it is removed from his hands and placed back on the desk.

"Not yet, but I have a few ideas." Jack nods and leaves Ianto to his work, going to get his coat so they can go out.

He's happy, a strange bubbly feeling in his chest. While he's normally notorious for not getting into too serious relationships and chasing everything that moves, he wants more with Ianto.

Putting his coat on, he heads out of his office, to drag the Welsh man away from his work if he has too.

There's a nagging sense of concern in the back of his mind as he spots Ianto bent over with his head resting on the desk.

"Ianto?" He calls; reaching out to shake the other mans shoulder. Had he fallen asleep? He hadn't looked tired. "Wake up buddy." Jack shakes him a little harder this time. Nothing happens, he doesn't even grunt.

"Ianto! Time to wake up!" But even as he says it, he knows he wont get a response. The box Ianto had been working on, lays open on the desk, the remnants of some powder at the bottom.

"Shit." His fingers seek out a strong pulse, the relief that Ianto is alive, not out-weighing the fear and concern he's feeling when he won't wake up. The previously sealed box has to have something to do with it, he decides, carefully avoiding it and pulling Ianto and his chair away from the desk.

Ianto's head lolls limply against his chest.

"Ianto- wake up. Please." He adds as an afterthought, tapping his cheek. Nothing. The Welsh man remains motionless.

He's contacted Owen, calling the others back before he's even aware that he's doing it. He cuts off their string of questions, the quiet of the hub creeps back up on him. He has no idea what to do, so he does the only thing he can think of. Jack picks Ianto up, bridal style and carries him over to the couch.

DI

"I've tried everything I can think of." Owen announces closing up his medical kit. "I even dumped cold water on him." Ianto's hair still sticks up in wet spots from when they had to towel him dry. "There's nothing medically wrong with him."

This is not what Jack wants to hear. If it were medical, they could have found a way, found out what was wrong. As it is, he feels like they're chasing their tails.

"It's like he's asleep." Jack sits on the edge of the couch, carding his fingers through the short hair.

"I'll go through his notes." Tosh offers. "If we think it has something to do with the box." Jack nods and Tosh leaves. Owen and Gwen don't move from where they stand as though unsure of what to do.

"Gwen, help Tosh. Owen, run every test you can think of." He orders and they're gone in an instant, leaving him and the unconscious man. So he settles himself in on the couch, shifting Ianto so his head is pillowed on Jacks lap, keeping diligent watch for any sign of change.

DI

The tests come back inconclusive, every single one of them. He's frustrated, tired and worried, which makes him irritated and short tempered.

His legs fell asleep around midnight, about four hours ago, but he doesn't want to move, can't tear himself away.

Jack had sent the others home a while ago, but Owen refuses to leave and after that Gwen is the first one back, Tosh right on her heels. He watches as they work, tension radiating from them and feels a sense of pride as they band together to find the answer.

Ianto is as still as ever, the rise and fall of his chest the only sign that he is still alive and he's pale and Jack wonders if he was always this pale or if something else is wrong. He's had so many people taken away from him over his lifetime and Ianto will not be another one. He doesn't want to think about it, but he can't protect his family forever.

There is a loud 'crash' from across the room and he glances up expecting to see Owen standing over a broken piece of equipment, but instead it's Gwen. Hands clenched into fists as she fumes, then kneels to collect the shattered pieces.

"I've got nothing." Owen announces suddenly, voice loud above the hum of the monitors. "There's absolutely nothing here!" A colourful string of curses escape the doctor's lips and he can see Tosh wince at them, but no one comments.

"I don't know what else to do." Tosh admits, walking over to Jack and Ianto. Gwen and Owen gravitate towards them, until they stand in a sort of semi circle around Jack and Ianto. Drawing strength from each other, he realises.

"Looks like Sleeping beauty." Gwen murmurs and she is right. Long lashes rest against pale skin, pale lips slightly parted.

"Sleeping beauty?" Tosh repeats. "Ianto had mentioned fairy tales in his research on the box."

And they may be onto something there. What if it really was that simple? It wasn't like they had anything to lose.

He leans forwards, pausing before he presses his lips to the still ones below. Nothing. He moves his lips, trying to draw a kiss out of Ianto, flicking his tongue into the warm mouth. Nothing.

Jack pulls back and he can't hear anything except the roaring in his ears as he searches Ianto's face for any sign. It worked before, why won't it work now?

"We probably shouldn't tell Ianto about this." He announces, because it didn't work, what other options did they have left? Not many.

"Tell Ianto what?" The sleepy voice shoots right through him, because confused eyes are staring up at him. He isn't sure what to say, not sure what to do. It worked.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty." Owen snorts at Jacks comment and he can feel the tension that had clung to them disappear as Ianto yawns.


	3. D is for Deaf

Disclaimer: The purple elephants with pink spots have recently informed me that i infact do not own any of them...so sad...

**D is for Deaf**

"Ianto!" This white light seems to engulf him as the suspect reaches out, hand resting on the back of his neck. There's a warm presence at the back of his mind, probing, searching. Memories flash by, then disappear just as quickly. 

The world fades away into an eerie silence as his memories speed up, flashing by faster and faster until he becomes dizzy, but cannot reach out, cannot steady himself.

Then as suddenly as it's begun, it's ripped away, leaving him drained and cold. He blinks his eyes- they feel like he's been staring at the sun too long. His throat is raw, like he was screaming- but he would have heard himself if that were true.

But then why is everything so quiet?

There should be something- the sound of cars, of gunfire, of his team-mates, but there's nothing, no noise, no sound.

Jack's face appears above him, pinched with worry and he thinks that Jack mouthing words above him isn't funny. Jack looks confused and seems to be repeating the same thing over and over again, but he can't hear the words, can't hear him, can't hear anything.

He realises with a start that it's not the world that has quieted. 

"I can't hear you." At least he thinks that's what he says. But he can't even hear the words leave his lips. "I can't hear anything!" He might have yelled the last part, as Jack winces, then frowns, worry clear in his eyes as Ianto suddenly can't seem to draw in enough air.

* * *

They're humouring him, he knows. As he stumbles around the hub. It's little things that get to him the most- not being able to hear when the coffee is done, or the dripping of a tap that he knows is there.

He suspects that for a while they kept forgetting that he couldn't hear them; he noticed Tosh start to call out to him, then stop abruptly. She had avoided him for an hour after that. It's the banter he misses the most, he took it for granted while it was there, now he misses the comfort it brought. He misses Jacks voice more than he cares to admit.

Jack appears in his line of vision, holding up a piece of paper with a message scribbled on it. They have taken to writing messages on paper, white boards, computer screens, whatever they can find to communicate with him.

They're going out, he realises with dismay. He doesn't want to be left alone, left with the quiet. He masks his disappointment, nodding with a small smile. He was his work to keep him busy; he'll be fine, for a while at least. Just because he's out of commission, doesn't mean that the world stops.

He's not just going to sit around, he'll research the thing that did this to him, find a way to reverse it. 

It takes Ianto a moment to realise that while the others have left, Jack remains in the room, watching him intently. He raises an eyebrow as though to ask 'why are you still here'?

Jack merely sits down across from him, pulling a stack of papers towards him. The sentiment is appreciated and much more than anything he had thought of, so he smiles and digs back into his work, no longer feeling as isolated as he had since this had happened. 

The silence is no longer as suffocating.

* * *

The noise comes back in a burst, that hurts his ears and has them ringing for hours afterwards, but it doesn't matter- because he can _hear!_ He doesn't realise he's crying until the wet substance drips off his face. 

The others are busy securing the perimeter, so Ianto just lays there on the cold pavement, so incredibly happy that he can hear the cars going by and Owens loud curses about some sort of goo he got on his clothes. 

Jacks face appears above him in a way that is frighteningly reminiscent of earlier that week with the original suspect. But this time, there's no panic, no overwhelming sense of dread because he can hear sirens and birds and his breath heavy in his ears and he's just so bloody happy!

"Say something." He instructs, a thrill running through him at being able to hear his own voice, something that he had been afraid he would forget. 

"We're taking a long vacation after this." Jack murmurs and Ianto just laughs and he vaguely realises that he may sound hysterical, but it doesn't matter, because he can hear it. So he reaches up and wraps his arms around Jacks neck, pulling him down on top of him for a kiss. Screw it; he'll be professional tomorrow. Right now he just wants to celebrate. 


End file.
